dracanissfandomcom-20200213-history
Bard Spells
Back to Spells 0 level (cantrips) Dancing light- meduim range 120ft creat four light all within a 10ft radius area lasts 1 mim. Daze- close range 30ft targets 1 humaniod of 4HD or less. last 1 round. will negate. Detect Magic- allows you to sence magic within 120ft. Flare-close range 30ft causes an instantaneous burst of light. Ghost Sound- close range 30ft causes illusory sounds volume of sound that rises, recedes, approaches, or remains at a fixed place. Know Direction- personal range instantly know which way north is Light- touch range causes object to shine like a torch lighting up a 20ft radius last 10min/lvl. Lullaby- mediuim range 120ft any living creature within 10ft radius burst that fails the will save become drowsy and inattentive -5 on listin and spot and a -2 on will saves vs Sleep while Lullaby lasts. Duration is concentration +1round /lvl. Mage Hand- close range 30ft targets 1 nonmagical,unattended object wieghing up to 5lb lasts as long as you concentrait. you point your finger at an object and can lift and move it at will from a distance. as a move action you can propel the object as far as 15ft in any direction though the spell ends if the object exceeds the spell's range Mending- repairs small breacks or tears in a object of up to 1 lb. Message- meduim range 120ft targets 1 creature/lvl lasts 10min/lvl you can whisper messages and receive whispered replies with little chance of being over heard to speak a message you have to mouth the words and whisper 1ft of stone, 1inch of common metal, thin sheet of lead, or 3 feet of wood blocks this spell. Open/Close- close range 30ft you can open or close a door window chest or any other containor weighing 30lb or less if the target is locked or blocked the spell fails. Prestidigitation- perform ineffective magic trick Read Magic-you can decipher magical texts on objects Resistance-touch range last 1 min imbue the target with magical energy that protects it from harm granting a +1 on saving throws. Summon Instrument- lasts 1 min/lvl summons 1 handheld instrument of your choice in your hands or at your feet. 1st level Alarm- wards an area for 2 hours/lvl Animate Rope- makes rope move at your command Cause Fear- one creature of 5HD or less flees for 1d4 round Charm Person- makes 1 person your friend Comprehend Languages- you understand all spoken and written languages Cure Light Wounds- cure 1d8 damage +1/lvl (+5 max) Detect Secret Doors- reveals hidden doors withen 60ft Disguise Self- changes your apperance Erase- mundane or magical writing vanishes Expeditious Retreat- your speed increses by 30ft Feather Fall- object or creatures fall slowly Grease- makes a 10ft square or 1 object slippery Hypnotism- fascinates 2d4 HD of creatures Identify- determine properties of magical item Lesser Confusion- one creature is confused for 1 round Magic Mouth- speaks once when triggered Nystul's Magic Aura- alters objects magic aura Obscure Object- mask object vs scrying Remove Fear- suppresses fear or gives +4on saves vs fear for 1 target +1 /4 lvls Silent Image- creates a minor illusion of your design Sleep- puts 4HD of creatures into magical slumber Summon Monster 1- calls extraplanarcreature to fight for you Tasha's Hideous Laughter- subject loses actionsfor 1 round/lvl Undetectable Alignment- conceals alignment for 24 hours Unseen Servent- invisble force obeys your commands Ventriloquism- throws voice for 1 min/lvl 2nd level Alter Self- assume form of a similar creature Animal Messenger- sends a tiny animal to a specific place Animal Trance- facinates 2d6 HD of animals Blindness/Deafness- makes target deaf or blind Blur- attck miis subject 20% of the time Calm Emotions-calms creatures negating emotion effects Cat's Grace- target gains +4 to DEX for 1 min/lvl Cure Moderate Wounds- cures 2d8 damage +1(max +10) Darkness- 20ft radius of supernatural shadow Daze Monster- living creature of 6 HD or less loses next action Delay Poison- stops poison from harming target for 1 hour/lvl Detect Thoughts- allows "listening"to surface thoughts Eagle's Splendor- targets gains+4 to CHAfor 1min/lvl Enthrall- captivates all within 120ft Fox's Cunning- target gains +4 to INT for 1min/lvl Glitterdust- blind creatures, outlines invisible creatures Heroism- gives +2 on attack rolls, saves, and skill checks Hold Person- paralyzes one humanoid for 1 round/lvl Hypnotic Pattern- fascinates 2d4 + lvl HD monsters Invisibility- subject is invisible for 1 min/lvl or until you attack Locate Object- senses direction toward object (specific or type) Minor Image- as silent image plus some sound Mirror Image- creates decoy duplicates of you (1d4+1/3lvls max of 8) Misdirection- misleads divinations for one creature or objsct Pyrotechnics- turns fire into blinding light of chocking smoke Rage- gives +2 to STR and CON +1on will saves -2 AC Scare- panics creatures of less than 6HD Shatter- sonic vibrations damages objects or crystalline creatures Silence- negates sound in 15ft radius Sound Burst- deals 1d8 sonic damage to subject and may stun them Suggestion- compels subject to follow stated course of action Summon Monster 2- calls extraplanar creature to fight for you Summon Swarm- summon a swarm of bats, rats, or spiders Tongues- speak any language Whispering Wind- sends a short message 1 mile/lvl 3rd level Blink- you randomly vanish and reapper for 1 round/lvl Charm Monster- makes monster believe it it your ally Clairaudience/ Clairvoyance- see or hear at a distance for 1min/lvl Confusion- subjects behave oddly for 1 round/lvl Crushing Despair- subjects take a -2 on attack rolls, damage rolls, saves, and checks Cure Serious Wounds- cures 3d8 damages+1/lvl (max+15) Daylight- 60ft radius of bright light Deep Slumber- put 10HD of creatures to sleep Dispel Magic- cancels magical spells and effects Displacement- attacks miss subject 50% Fear- subject within cone flee for 1 round/lvl Gaseous Form- subjects become insubstancial and can fly slowly Geas, Lesser- commands subject of 7 HD or less Glibness- you gain +30 on bluff checks and your lies can escape magical discernment Good Hope- subject gain +2 on attack rolls damages rolls saves and checks Haste- one creature/lvl moves faster +1 on attack rolls AC and reflex saves Illusory Script- only intended reader can decipher Invisibility Shpere- make everyone within 10ft invisible Leomund's Tiny Hut- creates shelter for 10 creatures Major Image- as silent image plus sound smell and thermal effects Phantom Steed- magic horse appears for 1 hour/lvl Remove Curse- frees object or person from curse Scrying- spies on subject from a distance Sculp Sound- creates new sounds or changes existing ones Secret Page- changes one page to hide its real contents See Invisibility- reveals invisible creatures or objects Sepia Snake Sigil- creates text symbol that immobilizes reader Slow- onesubject/lvl takes only one action/round -2 to AC and attack rolls Speak With Animals- you can communicate with animals Summon Monster 3- call an extraplanar creature to fight for you 4th Level Break Enchantment- frees subject from enchantments alterations, curses, and petrification Cure Criticle Wounds- cures 4d8 damage +1/lvl(max+20) Detect Scrying- alerts you of magical eavesdropping Diminsion Door- teleports you a short distance Dominate Person- controls humanoid telepathically Freedom of Movement- subject moves freely despite impediments Hallucinatory Terrain- makes one type of terrain appear like another (field into forest) Hold Monster- as hold person but any creature Invisibility, Greater- as inviblity but subject can attack and stay inviible Legend Lore- lets you learn tales about a person place or thing Leomund's Secret Shelter- creates a sturdy cottage Locate Creature- indicates direction to familiar creature Modify Memory- changes 5 mins of subjects memory Neutralize Poison- immunizes subject against poisons detoxifies venom in or on subjects Rainbow Pattern- light fascinates 24HD of creatures Repel Vermin- insects spiders and other vermin stay 10ft away Shadow Conjuration- mimics conjuring below 4th lvl but only 20% real Shout- deafens all within cone and deal 5d6 sonic damages Speak With Plants- you can talk to normal plants and plant creatures Summon Monster 4- call anextraplanar creature to fight for you Zone of Silence- keeps eavesdroppers from overhearing converstaions 5th Level Cure Light Wounds, Mass- cures 1d8 damage +1/lvl for many creatures Dispel Magic, Greater- as dispel magic but +20 on check Dream- send message to anyone sleeping False Vision- fools scrying with an illusion Heroism, Greater- gives +4 bonus on attack rolls, saves, skill checks immunity to fear and temporary hp Mind Fog- subjects in the fog get -10 to WIS and will checks Mirage Arcana- as hallucinatory terrain plus structures Mislead- turns you invisible and creates illusory double Nightmare- sends vision dealing 1d10 damage and fatigue Persistent Image- as major image but no concentration required Seeming- changes appearance of one person per two lvls Shadow Evocation- mimics evocation of lower than 5th lvl but only 20% Shadow Walk- step into shadow to travel rapidly Song of Discord- forces targets to attack each other Suggestion, Mass- as suggestion plus one subject/lvl Summon Monster 5- calls extraplanar creature to fight for you 6th Level Analyze Dweomer- reveals magical aspects of subject Animate Objects- objects attack your foes Cat's Grace, Mass- as cats grace affects one subject/lvl Charm Monster, Mass- as charm monster but all within 30ft Cure Moderate Wounds, Mass- sures 2d8 damage +1/lbl for many creatures Eagle's Splendor, Mass- as eagle's splendor affects one subject/lvl Eyebite- target becomes panicked, sickened, and comatose Find the Path- shows most direct way to a location Fox's Cunning, Mass- as fox's cunning affects one subject/lvl Geas/Quest- as lesser geas plus it affect any creature Heroe's Feast- food for one creature/lvl cures and grants combat bonuses Otto's Irresistible Dance- forces subject to dance Permanent Image- includes sight sound and smell Programmed Image- as major image plus triggeredby event Project Image- illusory double can talk and cast spells Scrying, Greater- as scrying but faster and longer Shout, Greater- devastating yell deals 10d6 sonic damage stuns creatures and damages objects Summon Monster 6- calls extraplanar creature to fight for you Sympathetic Vibration- deals 2d10 damage/round to freestanding structure Veil- changes appearance of group of creatures